


A Chance Meeting

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Rare Pairings, Romance, rarepair_shorts's Summer Wishlist Event 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Harry didn't expect to see anyone he knew on his trip.





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Written for smirkingcat for the RarePairShorts 2019 Summer Wishlist Event.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Harry stood in line at the small Muggle cafe, his hands in his pocket. He was in Whitby for Dudley’s wedding, though he wasn’t sure why his cousin had chosen the small seaside village as the place wed his fiancee. 

Regardless, Harry was happy to have been invited for a multitude of reasons. The first being that he was happy to know that his and Dudley’s relationship was on the mend. The two of them had been trying to rebuild their friendship positively after the ending of the war. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were still coming around, but Dudley was more receptive to his presence. The second reason was that he had broken up with Ginny for the third and final time, so he was glad to get away from the wizarding world. Ginny had been pressuring him for a ring, and Harry wasn’t ready for it. The more Ginny nagged, the more Harry realised that he didn’t love her like he once did. The break from everyone was needed. 

“Next!” the barista called out, and the person in front of Harry stepped forward.

“Hi, can I get a caramel chai latte,” a soft voice spoke out.

Harry froze. That voice sounded familiar… He hadn’t been paying attention to the people in the cafe, but now, he was. The girl in front of him had dirty blonde hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun… But he’d recognise those radish earrings anywhere.

“Luna?” he asked before he could stop himself.

The girl handed the barista money before turning around. Her eyes light up when she recognised him. “Harry!” she exclaimed. 

“Luna, hey,” Harry said, grinning. “What are you doing here?”

“Getting a drink,” she replied, tilting her head to the side. “Same as you, I’m sure.” She got her order from the barista and stepped aside. 

Harry stepped forward. “Regular coffee, cream only,” Harry ordered, digging some Muggle money from his pocket. He handed the barista the cash and waited as she began to make his drink.

Luna sipped at her own, watching Harry curiously. 

“I meant in Whitby,” Harry said. “I didn’t expect to run into anyone out here.” He accepted his drink from the barista and motioned for Luna to follow him. Once outside, he took a seat at one of the small tables that were in front of the cafe. 

“I’m following a lead on a rather large Wrackspurts nest,” Luna said. “I’m working on a book, you know.”

“I did hear from Ginny,” Harry said. “Congratulations.”

“Don’t congratulate me just yet, Harry,” Luna said, shaking her head. “There’s no guarantee I’ll get it published.”

“I’m sure you will,” Harry said encouragingly.

She smiled at him. “Thank you.”

Looking at Luna, Harry realised he hadn’t seen her in a few months. She looked good… She looked happy. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

“Luna, are you doing anything later?”

She looked at him, a blush appearing on her cheeks. “No, why?”

“My cousin is getting married, and I don’t have a date… Would you like to come with me?” he asked, looking at her hopefully.

Her blush deepened, and she nodded. “I’d like that, Harry.” 

He grinned at her. “Great, shall I pick you up at your place?”

“Well, seeing as there is only one bed and breakfast in town, you’ll know where to find me,” Luna teased.

Harry laughed. “Great, I’ll see you then.” Standing, he gave Luna one last smile before heading down the street. 

Harry found he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he went about the rest of his day. He was logging forward to seeing Luna that night. Their chance meeting was exactly was Harry needed.


End file.
